User talk:McJeff/Archive5
User talk:McJeff/Archive1 *User talk:McJeff/Archive2 *User talk:McJeff/Archive3 *User talk:McJeff/Archive4 Just a question. I'm just wondering how are you my friend? Looking forward to Xmas or don't you celebrate it? Dan the Man 1983 04:47, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :I celebrate Christmas. I'm headed down to South Carolina tomorrow morning actually. I should have internet access there as normal, though. McJeff 04:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::SC? cool. I only asked if you celebrate Xmas or not since I am not clear on your religious views. I prefer Xmas with my family. Good thing this year is that Christina is with me, where as last year she was in NJ spending Xmas with her parents. Dan the Man 1983 04:51, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::I'm undecided about what religion I am and don't really care enough to think about it. Most of my family is Christian to some extent. Some of the older ones are really hardcore judgmental type Christians, the younger ones are the kind that go to church three times a year. McJeff 04:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::My religion is Church Of England, which is Anglicanism Christian. Although I don't pray and have not been to Church in years. I am not the religious type, so like you I don't care about it to think of it. Dan the Man 1983 05:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Reply. Thanks for telling me dude, and enjoy South Carolina. Seasons Greetings my friend. Dan the Man 1983 11:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Paul. I have unblocked him, since he was blocked long enough, and well it is Christmas. Dan the Man 1983 21:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Reply to your message on my talkpage about block. Why block him for a year though, why not indefinitely? He has has too many chances to start editing with in the rules. You are right the block on 91.110 may of been a little harsh, but I told her to do what she felt was right and also to remember to assume good faith. Personally I think we should only allow game guide content only where it is needed, also I think me, you and her should discuss and define what is gibberish and what is not. Dan the Man 1983 02:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I blocked for a year rather than indefinitely basically because my sixth sense told me to. I don't really know much about how static IPs like that work. It's my understanding that they actually can change occasionally. Anyway, a year more than solves the problem. McJeff 02:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think he will be back to edit anyways, even if he can get on with a new IP. If creates an account, what do we do then? Dan the Man 1983 03:19, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::RBI (revert block ignore). McJeff 03:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Wait...so I blocked someone that should've been left with just a warning?!..Darn it. I'll try to improve next time, I'm sorry guys. I guess I should've been a bit more lighter and Dan did tell me to assume good faith. I'll improve you two. I promise. :] TheKidInside 05:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::What are you apologising for? You did what you felt was right, don't feel bad or anything. Dan the Man 1983 05:50, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: Okay. I just saw that you thought it was harsh so I kind of freaked out and thought I did some unjustice. Sorry about that. TheKidInside 05:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Don't worry about it. Dan the Man 1983 06:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I think a discussion is needed. About Paul. I am seriously at my wits end with him, and I am stopping myself from blocking him permanently. He is trying to deny that he isn't using a IP from the exact location the other IP's that he is used isn't his. An example of his lying. Yet by the way he comments on talk pages and poor attitude, you can tell it is him a mile off. Should I make a discussion on the admin board so we all can discuss what to do? Dan the Man 1983 04:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :So you don't want me here anymore huh? You just treat me as unwanted trash. I knew this would happen sooner or later. Okay, fine, I QUIT! Paul H K 05:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't say I did not want you here, I got nothing personal against you. I just said I am at my wits end with you. Your poor attitude stinks. I just found out you was being dishonest yet again. When we first edited here, you was a good editor, but something happened. I think its to do with you not being an administrator personally. That alone maybe a contribution to your poor attitude, and it was you who blew your chance of becoming an admin here. Dan the Man 1983 05:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I liked having you around was because you cared enough about the townsfolk to work on their articles, but when it turned out that you were making names up rather than trying to figure out how to work around that problem... well, I can deal with someone being depressed, I can even deal to an extent with attention-whoring ones depression. But dishonesty in combination with a major step up in the bad attitude is a no-go. I'm sorry Paul, but at this point I'm glad to see the back of you. McJeff 05:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmmmmm should we have done a RFC on the admin board first about him? Dan the Man 1983 06:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Nah. Not enough editors on this wikia to make an RfC anything besides pointless. There's really 4 regulars here, one of whom was Paul and the other three of whom, you me and Jessica, have been involved in it. McJeff 06:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I mean an RFC just for the admins to comment. Me and you are with the idea to block, but maybe Jessica might think different. Dan the Man 1983 06:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think it's an awful lot of work to go to for something that's good as settled. Jessica, if you're reading this, what're your thoughts on this whole thing with Paul? Was my block justified? Should we do a Request for Comment (RfC)? McJeff 06:14, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dude it don't matter now, what's done is done. Seriously I just wanna know the real reason behind his poor attitude. Dan the Man 1983 06:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Judging by her comments to me on my talk page, she agrees with the block too. So it would have a been a short RFC haha. Dan the Man 1983 06:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Been a sad day here so a slight change of vacation plans. Hi dude. Christina's Grandfather in Cyprus passed away, he was 82. Anyways I will be off to Cyprus a little earlier then I expected. Christina is going there on Monday, But since I have not got the funds yet, I will be going there next week and will be away until the 18th. Dan the Man 1983 06:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC)